


Smuggler's Song

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mos Eisley Cantina, Spacers, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This is a "filksong", where you take a popular song and give it new lyrics.  This one is from the point of view of Han Solo as he waits in the Mos Eisley cantina and his uncertainties.  This is to the tune of "Turn the Page" by Bob Seger.





	Smuggler's Song

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The Star Wars characters are property of 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Corporation, and Lucasfilm, Ltd. The rest of the story is copyright (c) 1998, 2019 by Cheree Cargill. No infringement is intended on any legally existing copyright.

(sung to "Turn the Page" by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band)

Filked by Cheree Cargill

 

In a small, desert spaceport,

Out on Tatooine,

You can listen to the night wind call

\-- a wailing, lost banshee,

And you think about the safety

Of the ship resting back in Bay Fifteen.

 

Your eyes will soon be wandering

The way they always do,

When you're looking for a client

But there's nothing much to do.

And you don't feel much like drinking,

You just wish the night was through.

 

So, here I am, out on the hunt again.

Here I am, like in a cage.

Here I go, playing the bait again.

Here I go -- turn the page.

 

Well, you walk into a barroom,

Trying to look bold,

And you feel the eyes upon you

As you're shaking off the cold.

You pretend it doesn't bother you,

But you just want to explode.

 

Most times you can't hear 'em talk;

Other times you can.

All the same old cliches --

"Is that a Wookiee or a man?"

And you always seem outnumbered

You know you're gonna make a stand.

 

So, here I am, out on the prowl again.

Here I am, feeling the rage.

Here I go, ready to fight again.

Here I go -- turn the page.

 

The band plays in the spotlights

And you're a million miles away,

Saving up your energy

For when you gotta make a play,

As the sweat pours out your body

Like the music that they play.

 

Later in the evening

As you lie awake in bed,

With the taunts of other spacers

Ringing in your head,

You drink the day's last synth ale,

Remembering what they said.

 

Here I am out in space again.

Here I am, feeling my age.

Here I go whirling through stars again

There I go -- turn the page.

 

 

 


End file.
